une jolie rousse pour deux Maraudeurs
by Olila
Summary: Sirius aime Lily mais sait que cela n'est pas réciproque et qu'il ne peut rien tenter pour la conquérir par loyauté envers son meilleur ami, James.


Coucou tout le monde

**Coucou tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui je vous présente un OS (qui restera un OS !). L'idée m'a été soufflée par Althéa54 que je remercie beaucoup et qui je l'espère ne sera pas déçue. J'espère que vous-même apprécierez ce petit OS avec pour héros...tadam : Sirius ! En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé ! Bonne lecture.**

**PS : Si quelqu'un a une idée de ce qu'il veut lire un jour, qu'il n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir, je suis d'accord pour regarder si je suis capable d'exaucer ce souhait ! Salut !**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

La façon dont il en était arrivé là, il ne la connaissait pas. S'il avait vu venir la chose, il aurait sans aucun doute tout fait pour l'empêcher, pour éviter ce désastre qui ne pouvait se terminer que douloureusement. Mais Sirius Black était bien, malgré lui, tombé amoureux de Lily Evans, la fille dont était fou son meilleur ami et avec laquelle celui-ci le harcelait depuis longtemps déjà.

Ses sentiments s'étaient imposés à lui durant l'année scolaire, cette sixième année à Poudlard durant laquelle la jeune préfète de Gryffondor s'était montrée moins glaciale envers lui et son frère de cœur au fil des mois. Sans cesser de taquiner les deux garçons les plus prétentieux que la maison de Gryffondor ait jamais abrité, elle s'était montrée plus docile et plus apte à converser sans s'énerver au bout d'une demi-minute. Son caractère de feu et sa patience croissante mais pourtant mise à rudes épreuves, étaient probablement les responsables de l'attachement de Sirius. A moins que ces derniers ne fussent les yeux d'un vert émeraude de l'adolescente dont on avait l'impression qu'ils fouillaient votre âme, ou sa longue chevelure rousse où les rayons du soleil venaient se refléter, ou alors peut-être aussi ses lèvres qui suçotaient une plume en sucre lorsque la demoiselle se passionnait tellement pour un cours qu'elle en oubliait temporairement de prendre des notes.

Enfin, les raisons de cet amour pouvaient bien être nombreuses et compréhensibles, cela n'empêchaient pas que Sirius se sentait trahi par cupidon, par le destin, par lui-même. Il en voulait à la terre entière, à tous les dieux de toutes les croyances. Parmi toutes les filles de Poudlard, il avait fallu que son cœur choisisse la seule qui lui était inaccessible, la seule que jamais il n'essaierait de conquérir : Lily Evans n'était pas seulement une fille merveilleuse, elle était l'élue de son meilleur ami, celle que l'un des Maraudeurs avait déjà depuis longtemps choisit pour âme sœur. Pour rien au monde il ne pouvait remettre en question le lien qui l'unissait à ce cher Cornedrue, un de celui avec qui il avait juré d'être fidèle à la vie à la mort. Une fille ne devait pas pouvoir séparer deux amis si proches l'un de l'autre, aussi exceptionnelle fut-elle. En outre, d'après Sirius, les amourettes d'adolescents ne duraient pas bien longtemps, il ne voyait donc pas l'intérêt de gâcher sa complicité avec James pour des sentiments qui, il en était convaincu, auraient disparus d'ici peu. Comme on le dit, on est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans, alors pourquoi le serait-on à seize? Pourquoi un amour d'adolescent ne serait-il pas à prendre à la légère ?Et pourtant, malgré ce raisonnement, malgré tous les arguments qu'il avait pu trouver pour appuyer sa thèse, il ne pu contrôler un élan de son cœur qui le mena à un acte qui aurait pu être lourd de conséquences, qui aurait pu marquer la fin de l'amitié légendaire des Maraudeurs.

_Cette soirée était la dernière qu'ils passaient au château avant leur retour en septembre pour leur septième année. Pour marquer l'événement, les Maraudeurs avaient décidés d'organiser une mini-fête dans leur chambre, à laquelle ils avaient conviés Lily et ses amies de dortoir._

_Alors que la nuit était déjà bien entamée, tout le monde ou presque s'était endormi. Peter était dans son lit, deux amies de Lily étaient sur celui de James, Remus était sur le sien avec la fille qu'il, selon ses dires, « appréciait un peu plus qu'une simple camarade » et qui se révélait être Kate, l'amie dont Lily était la plus proche, et James était assoupi aux côtés des deux derniers éveillés. Pour des adolescents de seize ans qui auraient du être capables de passer une nuit blanche, ce constat était affligeant, mais la fatigue n'avait pas été leur seule ennemie, et l'alcool était probablement plus responsable que cette dernière de la somnolence des jeunes gens._

_Sirius avait résisté car cela faisait longtemps qu'il était habitué aux effets de la boisson puis aussi parce qu'il s'était modéré ce soir comme chaque fois où Lily était dans les parages, afin de ne pas commettre de bêtises ou de déclarer son amour sous l'effet du Whisky Pur Feu._

_Lily avait elle aussi les yeux ouverts, ce qui étonnait le jeune homme qui l'avait pourtant vu boire assez souvent. Allait-elle toujours l'étonner ainsi ?_

_Ils ne discutaient plus depuis un moment déjà, ils étaient juste l'un près de l'autre et écoutaient les bruits de la nuit : le hululement des chouettes qui devaient être en pleine conversation dans la volière, et les respirations plus profondes de leurs camarades endormis. Tout était merveilleusement paisible et le marchand de sable n'allait probablement pas tarder à arriver, pour entrainer dans le sommeil les deux jeunes gens qu'il avait oublié de confier à Morphée à ses précédents passages._

_Pourtant, soudainement, le cœur de Sirius s'emballa...dès lors, il se sentit bien moins calme. Lily s'était tournée vers lui, et ce geste avait réduit l'espace entre leurs deux corps allongés. La lune qui brillait à travers la fenêtre dont on avait omis de fermer le rideau de velours rouge, donnait à la jeune fille un air angélique, enveloppée comme elle l'était par la douce lumière de l'astre. En cet instant, Lily était l'incarnation de ces déesses d'une beauté à couper le souffle, et qui, vierges et innocentes, revenaient sur Terre inspirer la tentation aux pauvres êtres humains._

_Sirius ne su résister à la tentation de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Lily qui semblaient l'inviter à s'y attarder. Bien loin de s'en offenser, la préfète l'incita à approfondir ce baiser. Sirius, cédant aux sentiments qu'il avait pourtant tout fait pour garder enfouis, prolongea ce tendre échange durant un long moment, ne pensant plus à rien, n'étant plus rien, ne vivant plus que pour ce doux et chaste baiser._

_Ce ne fut que la respiration de James qui se fit d'un coup plus bruyante qui le fit réaliser qu'il commettait une bêtise, qu'il était occupé à faire exactement ce qu'il s'était toujours interdit. Il s'éloigna doucement pour ne pas affoler Lily et s'éloigna du lit._

_-Je... je crois qu'on a un peu trop bu tous les deux, il vaut mieux que l'on aille se coucher ; et il partit s'allonger sur le lit de Peter._

_Il savait que ca n'était pas vrai dans son cas, il avait particulièrement veillé à na pas être ivre chose que n'avait pas faite la préfète. Si ses pensées avaient été claires, jamais elle n'aurait répondu à l'échange, même un aveugle aurait été capable de voir que la jolie rousse était amoureuse de James. D'ailleurs Sirius en eu la preuve dès le lendemain._

_Le petit groupe s'était retrouvé dans le même compartiment dans le Poudlard express. Sirius avait évité le regard de Lily et avait paru étrange à ses amis, mais il avait mis cela sur le dos du retour, et que même s'il était heureux d'aller passer l'été chez les Potter plutôt que chez lui, il ne pouvait se défaire du sentiment qui l'avait étreint à chaque voyage dans la locomotive rouge en juin._

_Il avait veillé les propos de la préfète, ce qui lui avait été inutile car elle ne fit aucune allusion à leur baiser, ni même à la fin de leur soirée, il prit cela comme étant une preuve que la demoiselle était ivre lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé._

_Au moment de se quitter, une fois tous sur le quai et se saluant pour la dernière fois avant un moment, Lily eut un geste qui trahi ses sentiments, mais pas ses sentiments pour lui, Sirius, mais pour James._

_Lui ne fut que spectateur de la façon explicite dont elle lui dit qu'il allait lui manquer avant de lui poser un léger baiser sur la joue. Il ne fut que spectateur de la joie de James, il ne fut pas celui qui la ressenti. Au contraire, lui ne se sentait que malheureux et ce même s'il s'était préparé tout au long de l'année à voir ces deux là se rapprocher. C'était plus difficile quand on se retrouvait confronté directement à la situation...Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il montre à quel point le bonheur de son ami faisait son malheur, il allait falloir qu'il se montre fort et qu'il s'habitue au fait que ceux qui passaient aux yeux de tous pour les deux jeunes gens qui avaient le plus de chances de finir ensemble, le serait d'ici peu. De plus, Sirius Black n'était pas un égoïste et il ne pouvait pas rester insensible à l'enthousiasme de son meilleur ami, il devait se réjouir pour lui, bien qu'il avait le cœur plus déchiré encore qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers mois._

_-Je le savais qu'elle tomberait sous mon charme un jour !_

_-Moi aussi Cornedrue, moi aussi !_

Finalement, Sirius s'était relevé de l'épreuve. Petit à petit il avait accepté de voir Lily et James se rapprocher, ensuite sortirent ensembles, puis se marier et même avoir un enfant. De toute façon il y avait été obligé, comment aurait-il pu s'opposer à cela ? Il aurait pu abandonner James, mais sincèrement croyez vous qu'il en aurait été capable ? Alors plutôt que cela il s'était montré courageux comme le Gryffondor qu'il était. Ses efforts avaient finis par payer, et après plusieurs mois durant lesquels le fort Sirius n'avait pu s'empêcher de pleurer, ses sentiments pour Lily s'étaient fait plus fraternels, moins interdits. Il s'était mis en tête de la protéger telle une petite sœur. Ca avait d'ailleurs beaucoup fait rire James et beaucoup touché Lily qui n'avait jamais reçu l'amour d'un frère, surtout que Pétunia ne lui avait pas non plus donné celui d'une sœur. Pour être ce qui lui manquait, pour la rendre plus heureuse, il avait changé ses sentiments envers elle.

Cependant, jamais Sirius ne retomba follement amoureux, jamais il ne resta bien longtemps avec une fille, jamais il ne ressenti la même chose que lors de ce merveilleux baiser avec Lily. Peut-être se mentait-il à lui-même, peut-être s'était il trompé lorsqu'il pensait que les amours d'adolescents ne duraient pas, Lily et James en étaient bien la preuve.

On n'est pas sérieux quand on a dix sept ans...ou peut-être que si.


End file.
